Harry Potter meets Kingdom Hearts
by Tendolover
Summary: Harry and his girlfriend, Hermione and her sister Amy's world is destoryed. Lost in a new world, where they run into Sora and the gang. The trio joined them to find their friends, and restore their world.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter meets Kingdom Hearts**

**Okay lets try this again! lol. I'm not quite sure what happen but I'm going to try it again. I don't own Harry Potter or Kingdom Hearts. The Harry Potter character are set to their 7th year. Hope you guys enjoy for real! **

* * *

Outside Hogwarts by the Black Lake, were three figures. A boy and two girls laid around the lake. The boy had untidy jet-black hair, and green eyes. The boy was none other than Harry Potter, the infamous Boy-who-lived. He was laying down next to his girlfriend and best friend, Hermione Granger. A couple feet away from them, was another girl with brown hair and eyes. The girl was Amy Granger, the twin sister of Hermione.

"So Amy, what are you going to do after you graduation?" asked Harry. He looked over at Amy who was laying on her back.

She looked at Harry and then up at the sky. "I'm going to find other worlds. After I get a good job to save some money first."

Unlike Hermione, Amy wasn't a bookworm. She spent more of her time being lazy. Yet she got high marks on her grades like Hermione.

Hermione shook her head. "I don't get you sometimes, Amy."

Amy looked at her, and shook her head. "You don't get me! How about I don't get you! I don't see what you see in dating Harry, here." argued Amy.

Harry jumped up. "Hey! What is that suppose to mean!"

Hermione laughed and put her hand on Harry's shoulders. "Well, I think Harry is sweet and kind. And has the most beautiful eyes, and I love his untidy hair too."

Harry smiled and pulled her into a kiss. "And I think your sister is the most unselflness person I have every meet. I love the fact that she is smart. And I don't care what everyone says about her being bossy. I think its cute." expressed Harry.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Oh please don't start the love stuff!" begged Amy. She put her hands to her eyes. "I hate it when you two do that."

Hermione laughed and Harry smirked.

"You mean like that, Amy?" Harry pulled Hermione into a passionate kiss. Hermione moan into the kiss.

Amy maked a sick gag noise. She quickly looked back up at the sky and frowned.

"Hey, you two. Stop snogging and look up."

Harry and Hermione quickly pulled apart. "Whats wrong, sis?" asked Hermione. Harry and her looked at Amy.

Amy pointed up at the sky. "There sure are a lot of falling stars."

Harry and Hermione quickly looked up. Harry stood up and frowned.

"Something isn't right, you two. I think we need to warn everyone."

Hermione and Amy looked at each other and nodded in agreement. The two quickly got up.

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and started to run back to Hogwarts, with Amy behind them.

Before they could reach Hogwarts, the three were surround by darkness.

* * *

**Okay, so what do you guys think! Love it, hate it, tell me about so review it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back and here is the second chapter of the my crossover story. I hope you guys enjoy it. so pleasve leave a review if you can.**

**Remember people I don't own any characters from Harry Potter or Kingdom Hearts. I only own Amy Granger. lol.**

Chapter 2

A World Lost

In a strange alley, laid Amy Granger, knocked out. A few moments later a strange dog with golden fur and black eyes walked up to her. Around the dog's neck was a collar that had a tag saying Pluto. The dog, Pluto licked Amy on her face.

The last thing Amy could remember was a darkness surrounding her that separates her from her sister and Harry. Or some strange reason she felt something we. She slowly opens her eyes. The first thing she sees is a dog licking her face.

"Where am I?" groaned Amy. Pluto nudged her head with his nose. Amy looked at Pluto and smiled. "Hey there, boy, do you know where I am?"

Pluto starts to walk away, but stops to look at Amy and barks at her. Amy slowly gets up, wiping some dirt off her. "So where are we going, boy?"

She catches up with Pluto and they both start walking towards the entrance of the alley. When all of a suddenly someone runs into Amy. Both Amy and the person fall to the ground.

"Hey watch where you are going?" yelled Amy. She tried to get up but couldn't. She opened her eyes to see a body on top of her. The top of the body slowly rises. Amy's eyes widened, the person who ran into was a young boy with silver hair and blue eyes.

The young man got up and helped Amy up. "I'm sorry. I was looking for Pluto." He pointed at the dog.

Amy smiled and looked at Pluto. She bent down and scratched Pluto behind his ear. "So your name is Pluto, huh." After she got up, Amy looked at the young man. "So who are you, and where am I?"

The young man looked at Amy and smiled. "The name is Riku, and you are in Radiant Garden. Did your world get destroyed?"

Amy froze. "World destroyed. You mean my world is gone. That means my sister, and my parents are gone," whispered Amy.

Riku frowned as Amy started mumbling and turning pale. "Hey, calm down." Before he knew it, Amy fainted. He quickly caught her. "Great, just great, well I guess we can't leave her, Pluto." He looked at Pluto and then picked up Amy. "Come on, let's go, we are taking back to Merlin's house." Riku started walking with Amy in his arm, and Pluto following behind him.

Elsewhere, a young man with jet-black hair and green eyes; lying on his lap was a young woman with brown hair. The young man was running his hand through the woman's hair. A few minutes later a groan came from the girl.

"Harry?" The young man looked down to see her awake. She slowly sat up with his help. The young woman looked around then at the young man. "Harry, what is going? What happen to us? Where is Amy?"

Harry stops her from talking by put a finger on her lips. "Hermione, calm down, I don't have all the answer to your entire question. All I know is that we are in a world called Radiant Garden. Some guy named Leon told me, everything he could." Explained Harry.

Hermione with the help of Harry got up. "What? You know that is impossible. We can't be in another world." Hermione looked around them.

Harry pulled her into a hug. "Everything will be fine. We will are going to get home, and find Amy. I promise." Promised Harry. He hugged her tighter.

Hermione nodded her head. "So did that guy tell you where we have to go?" She turned to face the area, her back to Harry.

Harry scratched the back of her head. "Yea, about that, Leon told me to go to the Merlin's House." Hermione quickly turned around to face him.

"That is not possible, Merlin is dead, Harry. Even I know that." She glared at Harry.

Harry grins shameless at her. "I know that, but let's just go there. Who knows, maybe it's just someone named Merlin." He took Hermione's hand and started to lead her towards the direction he was told to go.

A couple minutes later, the couple arrived at a house. Harry looked at Hermione and squeezed her hand.

"So I'm guessing this is Merlin's house." Guessed Harry. Hermione nodded, and lift her hand up to knock, but before she could knock the door opened. A young woman with brown hair and wearing a pink dress standing on the other side of the door.

"Oh, can I help you?" The young woman smiled and shook both of Hermione's and Harry's hands. "My name is Aerith."

Harry looked at Aerith, then Hermione. "Um…yes. We are looking for Merlin's house. A guy named Leon told us to come here." Explained Harry.

Aerith clapped her hands. "Oh so you are the couple, Leon told us about. In that case come in." She moved aside to let Harry and Hermione go in. The coupled walked in.

The first thing the two saw was a man sitting in front of a computer and a young wearing a strange outfit. Aerith walked past the couple.

"Cid, Yuffie, this is the couple that Leon, told us about." The man in front of the compute turned around. He had blonde hair, and wore a white shirt, and blue pants. His eyes were blue and had a little beard.

Cid rubbed his chin as he started at Harry and Hermione. The girl beside him, Yuffie, wore a black ninja outfit.

"Are you sure they are the ones Leon was talking about Aerith?" questioned Cid. He folded his arms and stared at the couple.

Yuffie looked at Cid then back at Harry and Hermione. She then noticed the scar on Harry's forehead and smiled. "Hey look!" Everyone jumped. Yuffie blushed but pointed at Harry's forehead. "He has a lighting scar on his forehead. Just like Leon said. So they have to be the couple."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other then raised an eyebrow at Yuffie. Cid got up and walked towards Harry. When he was close enough he bent down and stared at Harry's scar.

Hermione glared as Harry started to get uncomfortable. "Hey! Could you stop staring! Harry gets uncomfortable when people stare at him, especially at his scar!" ordered Hermione.

Cid jumped back and smrirked. "Sorry little girl. Just making sure." He walked back to his seat and sat down.

Yuffie jumped up and down. "So now that is over with. Hi I'm Yuffie, the best ninja alive!" Cid rolled his eyes, while Aerith giggled. Harry and Hermione smiled but was trying to not laugh.

"Please to meet you Yuffie. I'm Harry Potter and this is my girlfriend Hermione Granger." introduced Harry. He shooks hands with Yuffie and Cid.

"Well nice to meet you, kid." grumbled Cid. He then turned around and started typing on the comupter.

Harry and Hermione raised their eyebrows. Aerith shooks her head. "Sorry about that. Cid is mostly on the computer making sure the city is safe. So I hope you can forgive him." explained Aerith.

Hermione nodded her head in understanding. Before Yuffie could add something. The front door open to reveal Riku carrying Amy.

Aerith jumped in shock and ran to Riku. "Riku? What happen and who is this girl?" asked Aerith. Harry and Hermione turned around to face Riku when Hermione noticed Amy in his arms.

"Amy!" cried Hermione. She quickly ran over to Riku.

Aerith and Riku looked at her. "How do you know her?" asked Riku.

Harry put his arm around Hermione and patted her on the back. She wiped her tears. "She is my twin sister!"

* * *

**MUhahahahahahahahahah.**

**Clif-hanger**

**Soooo love it, hate it (I hope not) See that button below. Click on it! Do as I say! I command you to! **


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. I know I haven't update my story in awhile. But I promise you that I have been writing on the next chapter for this story. Due to some recent events, mainly me moving out of my parent's house. It will be awhile before I will post. I'm sorry to all of you.


End file.
